


Riptide

by burn_23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_23/pseuds/burn_23
Summary: It's been almost twenty years since Terry Milkovich was found face down in the snow with a bullet in his head. The case had gone cold, Terry had enemies, but none that would actually have the nerve to murder him. What happens when a distant Milkovich relative comes to Tony with information that could reopen the case and potentially solve the entire case and put all of Chicago to rest?





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer, this is just the intro I swear xD  
> *This work will have quite a bit of flashbacks, one of them will be the scene from 3x666. This is because it sets up pretty much the entire story.  
> * Mickey, Ian, and Svetlana are the same as they were at the beginning of season five. You'll understand more later.  
> *Terry was murdered in the winter of 1998, so present day Ian and Mickey are going to be in their late 30's.  
> *Tony Markovich is going to play a large role in this work. He will be in most flashbacks, and many scenes from present day. He's the main detective on the case.  
> *THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING. I swear to you there is. So I hope you all bare with me and enjoy this!!!

**_February 22, 2017_ **

**_5:15pm_ **

Detective Tony Markovich released a deep sigh as he pressed his palms to his eyes. It had already been one of those days, the ones that seem to drag on forever without any end in sight. There seemed to be no silver lining, no light at the end of the tunnel, nothing. The month of March had seemed to be the worst for crime this year. It was a stressful job, one that took a toll on his marriage, his relationship with his children, hell his own well being. He may have retired from the streets of Chicago ten years ago, but his job never really stopped. There was always a murder case to solve, and there was always a family that wanted answers. Tony figured solving the case of missing ten year old Amelia Scott would’ve been the only thing on his mind that day, but that all changed when Christina Milkovich demanded a word with the retired officer.

**_February 22, 2017_ **

**_10:45am_ **

_“Detective? There is a Christina Milkovich asking to speak with you, says she has information on a case?”_

_Tony cocked a brow as he sat at his desk, closing the file he had been reading only moments before. He hadn’t heard from or seen a Milkovich in years. Last he heard the whole family moved away from the south-side of Chicago after their father died. Not they they were in mourning or anything. Tony knew the only people to arrive to Terry Milkovich’s funeral was a few prison guards, drinking buddies, and two women who claimed to have been his girlfriend, though Tony doesn’t know why anyone would admit to loving that bastard. So now hearing a Milkovich wanted to speak with him, one that he had never heard of, he was worried. What happened now? Who the hell was Christina Milkovich anyways?_

_“Send her in please. The girls have a soccer game tonight. So this is the only chance she’ll get until Tuesday.”_

_Once Office Johnson slipped out of Tony’s office, Tony pulled open the bottom draw of his desk finding the file he had kept hidden since Terry Milkovich’s case had gone cold almost twenty years ago. There were no leads, over hundreds of suspects, but no one was ever arrested for the murder. When someone who deserved to die is murdered, it’s hard to find yourself caring about them once they’re gone. It had always bothered Tony though, he knew that whoever did it was under his nose or at the touch of a button. Everyone wanted to know who murdered the older man. He was one of the most hated men in Chicago it seems. Though Tony would never admit he hated the elder Milkovich more than he had ever hated anyone, after hearing what he had done to his own children and wife, it was hard to find yourself being sympathetic._

_A soft knock sounded on the door frame causing Tony to look up. For a moment Tony could swear he was staring eye to eye with Mandy Milkovich, but Mandy was only thirty six now, this woman had to be at least fifty, if not older. Offering the woman a nod Tony stood with his hand out._

_“You must be Christina? Officer Johnson said you had some information on a case?”_

_The raven haired woman rejected his hand as she stood rigid, clutching her coat in her hands. Her midnight eyes meeting his own momentarily._

_“I know who murdered Terry Milkovich.”_

_**February 22, 2017** _

_**6:00pm** _

Once Christina had gone, Tony spent the rest of his afternoon with the old file. He had opened it, then closed it over one hundred times before he decided to read through it once more. This time he could see the flaws, see where stories and alibis got mixed up, or some didn’t even come close to matching. This murder was one of his first cases, and he realized now how poorly he treated it. He locked the file away for a reason. He knew the Milkovich family had their secrets, most that were far darker than anyone he knew ever had, and maybe that was why he had never solved the case. Maybe he didn’t want to know the entire story as to what had happened to Terry Milkovich, but now he had no other choice. When you’re given a lead you have to go through with it.

It had been over sixteen years since Tony had seen then, but it looks like it was time to pay Mickey Milkovich and Svetlana Milkovich a visit.


End file.
